Embodiments relate a light emitting device and a light emitting device package including the same.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light emitting-devices that convert current into light. As luminance of LEDs is increased recently, the LEDs are being used as light sources for displays, vehicles, and illuminations. Also, LEDs emitting highly efficient white light may be realized by using a fluorescent substance or combining LEDs having various colors.
To improve bright and performance of LEDs, various methods such as a method of improving a light extraction structure, a method of improving a structure of an active layer, a method of improving current spreading, a method of improving an electrode structure, and a method of improving a structure of a light emitting diode package may be being attempted.